1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for providing a web service, and more particularly, to technology for providing a service among heterogeneous web services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of web applications is increasing in an environment in which web browser based application services are used. A web application refers to a web-based application written in hypertext mark-up language (HTML) 5, JavaScript, cascading style sheet (CSS), and the like. The web application may also refer to a service installable in a browser through a separate web or an application store. An increase of data used for such web applications may lead to an increase of traffic occurring each time the applications are loaded. Accordingly, in order to prevent such an increase of traffic, browser developers may develop standards for an indexed database (DB) corresponding to a storage for web applications, in the HTML5 standards, and store information to be used for various web applications in a form of key values. In addition, with the spread of device application programming interfaces (APIs) and a web operating system (OS), a web application may provide various functions, for example, a device resource access, and the like, yet to be provided by a conventional browser-based execution model type application. For example, the web application may access resources of a device directly and utilize the resources in a service. However, when users use various web applications, an amount of data of individual web applications may increase. In a case in which data sharding among heterogeneous web services or web applications is required, a cross access function may be suggested when domains are different in terms of a service domain, for example, a uniform resource locator (URL), in a general browser.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating data sharding among heterogeneous web services according to a conventional art.
Referring to FIG. 1, servers 110, 120, and 130 may provide heterogeneous web services, for example, “A.com”, “B.com”, and “C.com”, respectively. In this example, among the web services, an integrated authentication based cross domain data access function through a standard authentication scheme, for example, “OAuth”, may be provided in a form of an API. For example, in a case of web services, a separate API may be defined for an access to data of heterogeneous services, and a data sharding function may be provided in a cross domain through mutual user authentication by means of a standardized authentication system, for example, “OAuth”. However, in a case of a web application, utilization of the integrated authentication based cross domain data access function may be impossible due to a cross domain issue for security of a browser corresponding to an environment in which the web application is executed. In addition, although the cross domain issue may be resolved through the support of a user agent (UA), additional information, for example, key paths, of an indexed DB used by individual web applications may be necessary.
FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating utilization of an indexed DB 240 in a web application environment according to a conventional art.
Referring to FIG. 2, in a UA 200, for example, a browser, a web application A 210, a web application B 220, and a web application C 230 may access content A, content B, and content C, respectively, using key information through the indexed DB 240. However, as an example, since the web application A 210 does not have key information for accessing the content B corresponding to the web application B 220 or the content C corresponding to the web application C 230, a cross domain access may be denied. In particular, although a web application uses an indexed DB to store necessary information, the web application may not utilize data of heterogeneous web applications, due to a cross domain access denied and an absence of key information.